


i know you

by Missy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Role Reversal, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Phillip's afternoon woodland sojourn is interrupted by the appearance of a princess.





	i know you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



Phillip had no idea what he was destined for, but he was sure it was something great. 

The three women who had cared for him in the woodland lodge where he’d been raised - Merryweather, Fauna and Flora - told him as much, and though Phillip felt the stirrings of maturity he often wondered just what that great thing was. He’d sworn fealty to a knight but the man had no need of him for squirely duties, which allowed the boy to wander for hours with the woodland creatures he loved.

Thus was Phillip humming and dancing alone with his friends when an elegant blonde woman joined him in song out of the great blue. 

“You startled me!” he gasped.

She winced. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist the sound of your tune.” She tucked her hands to her hips. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of me, but I’m…” He tiled his head and raised an eyebrow. “Never mind who I am. I wanted to know if you’d like a partner!”

“Well,” he said. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” He extended his arms and swept her into a waltz. And for the first time in his life, as his heart beat and his pulse began to pound, he felt a measure of what it meant to be alive. 

A branch broke. Someone called a name that wasn’t his.

She frowned. “I have to go,” she said, her arms drifting back to her sides. 

“But I don’t even know your…” He tried to follow her, but her fleet feet took her nimbly by the braches

He could hear his squirrel friends tittering at him and sighed. “All right. I guess I’ll go home.”

His mothers likely knew who the girl was. He’d just have to run home as quickly as he could and ask them.


End file.
